


Intergalactic (WIP Title)

by driftingashes



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Voltron: Legendary Defender Fusion, Angst, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Thomas Sanders Are Adoptive Siblings, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders and Thomas Sanders Are Siblings, Brothers, Creativitwins, Gen, Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Kid Fic, Nonbinary Deceit | Janus Sanders, Nonbinary Logic | Logan Sanders, Not Beta Read, Not a Crossover, Protective Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Protective Older Brothers, Protective Siblings, Protective Thomas, Siblings, Teenage Sides (Sanders Sides), Teenagers, Trans Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Trans Female Character, Voltron, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25744618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driftingashes/pseuds/driftingashes
Summary: Thomas sighed, glaring out into the deep pocket of space outside the ship’s window. It was unfair, how young the others were. Too young to be dragged into an intergalactic war between galaxies they hadn’t even known existed five months ago. It was nice to see them messing around now; it was a reminder.They had been children before they had ever been soldiers.THIS CAN BE READ VLD FANDOM BLIND
Relationships: Platonic LAMP/CALM
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Intergalactic (WIP Title)

**Author's Note:**

> Can be read VLD fandom-blind. Character correlation, ages and pronouns will be left below-
> 
> Thomas: Shiro • 29 • He/Him  
> Virgil: Keith • 15 • He/Him  
> Logan: Pidge • 12 • They/Them  
> Roman: Lance • 16 • He/Him  
> Patton: Hunk • 17 • He/Him  
> Janus: No correlation • 24 • Xe/Xem  
> Remus/Rhea: No correlation • 16 • She/Her

Thomas sighed, glaring out into the deep pocket of space outside the ship’s window. It was unfair, how young the others were. Too young to be dragged into an intergalactic war between galaxies they hadn’t even known existed five months ago. It was nice to see them messing around now; it was a reminder.

They had been children before they had ever been soldiers.

But now that they'd seen the horrors of the front lines, they couldn't very well abandon the war and leave countless planets and civilizations to fend for themselves against an oppressor much more powerful than anything they could hope to take on without the Lions.

But even if they weren't Paladins, if they'd somehow discovered the extent of the war they'd been locked in for the past seven decades, they still wouldn't have turned their backs. It went against their very natures to ignore such widespread pain and suffering.

"Thomas? What are you still awake?" Virgil asked, plopping down next to him and brushing his dark bangs out of his face. "Are you okay?"

Thomas jerked his gaze away from the stars and smiled at his younger sibling. "Of course I am," he lied. "Don't worry about me. Why aren't _you_ asleep?"

Virgil raised an eyebrow at him skeptically, but dropped the subject with a sigh, falling back so abruptly his head slammed against the window. "I'm just restless. Can't stop moving. Wanna go punch something with me?"

Thomas considered for a moment, rubbing the seam between his robotic arm and human shoulder, before nodding.

"Yeah. That sounds nice."


End file.
